


The Letter

by kitty_19



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, M/M, akira never gets this letter because ryo burns it, much angst, poor akira doesnt know what hes in for, ryo writes this after the canon ending when time loops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_19/pseuds/kitty_19
Summary: I made a mistake.Now I’m living with the consequences.I regret it, I really do.And I’m sorry.





	The Letter

_Akira…I’m writing this letter to you…to apologize._

_I want to say sorry._

_For everything I had done, for everything I put you through in your previous lives. I didn’t intend for you to die._

_You were supposed to live with me._

_Forever._

_Just like when we were kids. But then, I forgot how pure-souled you are. Of course, you would oppose me with the destruction of humanity._

_Akira…you are just too good for this cruel world._

_You cry for others._

_People labelled you as a crybaby because of that._

_Even you called yourself a crybaby._

_You were wrong, though, Akira._

_You are not the crybaby._

_I am._

_All those times you were crying;_

_I was too._

_But, I was too dense to notice._

_I didn’t know what sadness or love felt like._

_Until I met you._

_It’s scary to think that one day, all of this will eventually end, and you will have no recollection of it._

_While I…will have to continue reliving all this pain._

_We’re in an endless loop of suffering._

_No matter how much you will try, Akira, humanity will continue to destroy itself. It’s the inevitable truth._

_If this is how my life is going to be, then I don’t want to live it anymore. But, alas, it isn’t my choice anymore._

_I hate being the reason for your tears, Akira._

_I love you, Akira._

_I regret not being able to tell you._

_**He** won’t let me. _

_I made a mistake._

_Now I’m living with the consequences._

_I regret it, I really do._

_And I’m sorry._

_Please forgive me, Akira. This sadness is unbearable. The tears won’t stop. Everything hurts, and I don’t know what to do anymore._

_One day…hopefully you will understand why I had to do what I did._

_But, before that, I hope you, Akira, get the happy you deserve._

_Goodbye, Akira._

_-Ryo._

**Author's Note:**

> this anime was fricking amazing and the ending messed me up and i couldnt resist IMSORRYOKAY  
> xx


End file.
